Power Rangers Jet Storm
Power Rangers Jet Storm is 1st series of Xojinz Rangerverse Series and the first entry of the Rangerverse. It is also the first Series to have a Bird/Sky theme. The series is also based on and share elements from the 1991 Sentai series Choujin Sentai Jetman as well as the first power rangers series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as well as its sentai counterpart Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Production Back in November 2019 (this was before Xojinz joined the PR Fanon Wiki) Xojinz was thinking what he should call his first PR Fanon series, he asked his friend what he should call it. His friend gave him the idea of having a bird/sky themed and Xojinz really liked the idea of having a bird-themed season since he also had a bird-themed idea when he was watching a bird documentary. So then Xojinz decided to do a bird-themed season for his first PR Fanon series. Plot 10.000 years ago an evil force called the Hydrozons were the most feared warriors across the galaxy, destroying anyone who tried to stop them from conquering and destroying planets one by one, but all of that didn't last long. one day they were defeated by a group named the Shaironians who put the Hydrozons in a deep hibernation with the Shaironians believing they will never wake up anytime soon, But little did they know... They were Wrong. 10.000 years later the Hydrozons have returned and are back to finish their plan to rule Earth and other planets around the galaxy. Back on Earth the J.S.C.C ( The Jet Storm Command Center) and its leader Commander Wolf has overheard of the Hydrozons attack on earth and other planets around the galaxy decided to recruit 3 (later 4) brave soldiers who are brave enough to fight against the Hydrozons. With them Becoming The Jet Storm Rangers... Characters Jet Storm Rangers Allies J.S.C.C * Commander Wolf * Lieutenant Carl * Alzo MK 1 *Mara Jade Jones *Marceline Kensaki *Lieutenant Fredrick *Bird Master Baido Wild Storm Rangers Hydrozons * Lord Falcrow * Serpina * Daishou * Centipeako * Deathken * Biosen * Saberscar * King Andeadu * Queen Poisina * Hyperkroz * Sweetbite * Ozukrakina * MInisaur * Omegazrike Arsenal Transformation Devices * Jet Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Blitz Jet Morphers◆◆ Weapons * Eagle Sword◆ * Raven Scythe◆ * Hawk Spear◆ * Plover Claw◆ * Swan Hammer◆ * Osprey Axe◆ Shared Weapons * Blitz Bow◆◆ * Jet Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Jet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Jet Finisher ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Jet Slasher◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord. * Eagle Zord◆ * Raven Zord◆ * Hawk Zord◆ * Plover Zord◆ * Swan Zord◆ * Osprey Zord◆ * Owl Zord◆ * Seagull Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords * Crane Bird Zord❖ * Flamingo Bird Zord❖ * Swallow Bird Zord❖ * Crow Bird Zord❖ * Condor Bird Zord❖ Megazords * Bird Master Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Bird Osprey Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Hydra Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Blitz Bird Megazord◆◆ * Alternate Combination - Swallow Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Crane Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Flamingo Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Crow Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Condor Bird Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ Evil Zords * Kraken Megazord (Lord Falcrow's Megazord) * Snake Megazord (Serpina's Megazord) Episodes *'Episode 1:' Beginnings - All is well in the city Roshure, well at least not for long as a new Threat Called the Hydrozons to invade the Earth to conquer it with an iron fist. Commander Wolf leader of the J.S.C.C (The Jet Storm Command Center) has overheard of the Hydrozons attack Decided to recruit 3 brave soldiers who are brave enough to fight against the Hydrozons. With them becoming the Jet Storm Rangers. *'Episode 2:' Faster Than The Eye Can See - 'After the ranger's first successful defence against the Hydrozons. Dan later starts to have visions of a mysterious figure that has been secretly watching them fight against the Hydrozons. After the rangers fight against the Hydozon Krezos Dan later tries to make contact with the mysterious figure that has been watching them but after many tries, Dan gave up but the moment Dan was about to leave he heard the voice of the mysterious figure telling Dan "''When the time comes so does the end of your home but even though there is still hope". ''After this Dan kept repeating the same words that the mysterious figure told him, Hoping that Dan will one day find out who the mysterious figure is. *'Episode 3: Ravens Fury - 'After Marvin Jones successfully gets accepted in the J.S.C.C, Marvin tries to prove himself to the J.S.C.C that he can become the next Black Raven Ranger, which the J.S.C.C denies him to become the Black Raven Ranger. Meanwhile outside the J.S.C.C, the rangers are almost defeated by the Hydrozon Crozarg. As Lieutenant Carl was about to transform into the Black Raven Ranger he couldn't because the Morpher wouldn't let him because there was something wrong with the Morpher, Lieutenant Carl eventually trusted Marvin to use the Morpher which finally works. Causing Marvin to become the new Black Raven Ranger. Marvin later uses his new Raven abilities to defeat Crozarg and save the other rangers. Satisfied by Marvin's Heroism, the J.S.C.C grants him full access to the Jet Morpher, making Marvin the new Black Raven Ranger. *'Episode 4: Hyper Than Speed - 'Back in the J.S.C.C Dan and Martin decide to try to hack the Jet Morpher which is not allowed because trying to hack any of the Jet Morphers could lead to the Morpher mispunctuate or no longer usable. They thought it would work but it went wrong as pieces of the Morpher exploded and were scattered around the city of Roshure which lead to Dan and Martin to find the pieces of the Morpher. Lord Falcrow later found out about this and later sent many troops of Hydrozons to find the pieces of the Morpher. So he can use the power of it so he can grow stronger and more powerful and it's up to Dan and Marvin to find the pieces before it falls to the hands of Lord Falcrow. *'Episode 5: Help Wanted - '''The J.S.C.C announced that they will be hiring new people to the J.S.C.C. This later attracts the attention of Laura Marston. Laura decided to apply to the J.S.C.C, and after around 2 months the J.S.C.C accepted her into the J.S.C.C. On her first day there Laura got immediately got used to how the J.S.C.C works.. ''more info coming soon!'' *'''Episode 6: Dark Nightmare - ''Plot Comming Soon...'' *'Episode 7: The Strike - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 8: The FIght - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 9: Gotta Be Quick! - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 10: Isn't It Lovely? - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 11: Risky - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 12: Darring Adventure - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 13: Rise Of the Osprey Part 1 - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 14: Rise Of the Osprey Part 2 - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 15: Rise Of the Osprey Part 3 - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 16: The Deadzone - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 17: Trapped in Circles - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 18: Nowhere To Run - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 19: Hoot Of The Owl - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 20: Lovesick Blues - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 21: Attack Of the Hydrozons - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 22: Good... But Not Really - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 23: Ranger Vs Machine - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 24: Daishou's Revenge - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 25: Into The Unknown - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 26: Super Charged - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 27: The Bird Master - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 28: The Seagull Ranger - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 29: Divided - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 30: Separated - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 31: United as one - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 32: Return Of The Bird Master - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 33: Make A Wish - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 34: All Together - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 35: Becareful What You Wish For - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 36: War is Near Part 1 - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 37: War is Near Part 2- 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Episode 38: The Awakening - 'Plot Comming Soon... *'Final Episode: Spirit Of The Birds - 'Plot Comming Soon... Movies *''Power Rangers Jet Storm - Origins'' Notes * This is the first entry in the Rangerverse. * This is the first series to feature the colour scheme of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. * According to Xojinz, This series was heavily inspired by the 1991 sentai series Choujin Sentai Jetman because of the bird theme/sky theme in Jet Storm. Xojinz also said that he got the bird/sky theme for the series while he was watching a documentary about birds. *Power Rangers Jet Storm has many similarities with MMPR. *Both feature the colour scheme of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. *Both feature a Green Ranger as a sixth ranger. *And Both also a White Ranger *the only main difference is that Jet Storm is Bird themed while MMPR is Dinosaur themed *According to Xojinz, he described Jet Storm as "Mighty Morphin But With Birds" See Others * Sora Sentai Toriranger (Sentai Counterpart) *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' (inspired and based from) Category:Xojinz Series Category:Rangerverse